maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Goldencahill/User
Original Goldencahill= |organization = Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wikia |health = 3 |health# = 2273 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 2522 |attack = 5 |attack# = 327 |defense = 3 |defense# = 136 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 252 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 93 |effects = |bio = A relatively new player, starting only in SO11, Goldencahill has become a mildly valuable part of the Wiki through his editing of the Wiki and by helping new players and those with questions about sales, deals or the new content. He may not be staff, or even chat mod, but he helps out more than anyone else without staff (except maybe WiiSage), and makes some awesome fanworks too. Oh, and he really loves Heroic Age Iron Fist. }} |name2 = Cutting Remark |image2 = |stamina2 = 27% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100% / 33% |cooldown2 = 1 Round |type2 = Slashing Ranged |effects2 = x3 50% Chance |name3 = Smashing the Competition |image3 = |stamina3 = 33% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit3 = 100% / 22% |cooldown3 = 2 Round (Starts cooled down) |type3 = Melee Tech Energy |effects3 = |name4 = Empowering and Augmenting |image4 = |stamina4 = 10% |target4 = All |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Buff Debuff |Text4 = Distract them with my awesome blog! |effects4 = }} |-| Staff Goldencahill= Tactician - * Scrapper - |organization = Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wikia |health = 3 |health# = 2273 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 2522 |attack = 5 |attack# = 327 |defense = 3 |defense# = 136 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 252 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 93 |effects = |bio = It's been a long time since Goldencahill first came to Avengers Alliance. A lot has changed since that new player wandered into the wiki chatroom with no experience in editing or gameplay, and now he's a frequent Adamantium League player with nearly all heroes and a noticeable reputation. This prompted the fading older generation of staff to elect him to Rollback of MAA Wiki, and Bureaucrat of MAA Fanfic Wiki, as they trusted that he, among others, would be able to finish what they had started. This he has done, and while some old habits die hard (thanks for the kick wars Motti and Ghost...), he's fulfilled his duties exactly as expected. Today, he utilizes his staff powers to maintain the wikias and run contests, as well as have the occasional bit of fun. }} |name2 = Admin Influence |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100% / 33% |cooldown2 = 1 Round |type2 = Ranged Psychic |Text2 = Let's see what my reputation can do |effects2 = 50% Chance |name3 = Crushed in PVP |stamina3 = 33% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit3 = 100% / 22% |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |type3 = Melee Tech Energy |Text3 = But now my team can handle it |effects3 = |name4 = Rollback Maneuver |stamina4 = 10% |target4 = All |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Buff Debuff |Text4 = I learned from the best |effects4 = }} |-| Chat Ravager Goldencahill= Tactician - * Infiltrator - |organization = Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wikia |health = 3 |health# = 2273 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 2522 |attack = 5 |attack# = 327 |defense = 3 |defense# = 136 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 252 |evasion = 2 |evasion# = 93 |effects = |bio = Fundamentally, Goldencahill the Chat Ravager and Goldencahill the Admin are one and the same. Responsibilities, powers, and overall abilities are no different than they once were, and he's still a well respected admin. What has changed is the public view on his use of power, specifically in relation to the Chat Ravager incident. Being a leader of the raiders, he was expected to take responsibility for the attacks, but instead rebuked it as "a little bit of fun", which caused a divide among the users. He'll defend his teammates to the very end, and utilize his power to halt anyone who'd unjustly try to ban his allies. }} |name2 = Admin Intimidation |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = One Enemy |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100% / 33% |cooldown2 = 1 Round |type2 = Ranged Psychic |Text2 = If you are not with me, then you are my enemy. |effects2 = 50% Chance |name3 = Crushed in PVP |stamina3 = 33% |target3 = One Enemy |hits3 = 2 |hitcrit3 = 100% / 22% |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds (Starts cooled down) |type3 = Melee Tech Energy |Text3 = I can take it. Can you? |effects3 = |name4 = Reset Values |stamina4 = 10% |target4 = All |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = n/a |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Buff Debuff |Text4 = A summation of my abilities. |effects4 = }} Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrators Category:Fanfic Wiki Contributors Category:Non-Marvel